


A Second Chance

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, F/M, Female Friendship, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Second Chances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois knows what happened between Clark and Lana … so even though Lana’s gone, she doesn’t trust Clark. Now Valentine’s Day is approaching and Clark has to win her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Other Pairings:** Chloe/Jimmy, references to Oliver/Dinah  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers:** through 8.12 “Bulletproof”; “Power” and “Requiem” never happened  
>  **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/)**quiet__tiger** for the beta!

“Smallville! Are you done with that article yet?”

“In a couple of minutes, Lois,” Clark Kent replied to his extremely impatient partner. After doing a quick check to make sure nobody was watching, he used a bout of superspeed to type up the remaining 300 words.

As he pressed send, he smiled, seeing his partner walk up to his desk.

“I just sent it to the copy editors,” Clark told her, before she could ask.

“Good,” Lois replied. “The Chief was asking … though I don’t now why _I_ have to find out … it’s not like I’m responsible for you or anything.”

Clark chuckled. “Shared that opinion with him yet?”

“Yeah right,” Lois snorted. “I’d like to keep my job, thanks.”

“That’s a good plan,” Clark agreed, smiling. She smiled back and his heart skipped a beat. Lois had such a beautiful smile. _No, Kent, don’t go there._

But it was so easy that he couldn’t help himself. Ever since Lois had come back from Star City, they had been spending even more time together.

For some reason, Tess had sold off major shares of LuthorCorp to none other than Oliver. Now he controlled the Daily Planet and his first act was hiring a new editor-in-chief in the form of Perry White. Clark hadn’t seen the other man in years but he was sober and doing much better.

Perry had been pleased with Clark having gone into journalism and he had been even more impressed with Lois. He also decided they would be a great combo and teamed them up. Lois was not happy with this decision but she didn’t really have much of a say.

Over the next few weeks, though, she got used to it. However, Clark knew that no matter how well they worked together, something had changed since she left. She was definitely more closed off to him.

And he surprised himself with how much it _hurt_. Part of him knew he deserved it; he remembered how they almost kissed at Chloe’s wedding. Then Lana showed up and he had just forgotten that Lois existed.

In his defense, he had just been stunned that after seven months, Lana was _there_. But he knew it had been no excuse for just ignoring Lois.

But he needed closure with Lana. _And you definitely got it._ He had found out after he kissed her that the spark was just gone. So he talked to her and they decided to go their separate ways.

After that decision, his thoughts immediately shifted back to Lois. Even before he finally ended it with Lana, she had been on his mind. When she told him that she was going to Star City with Jimmy after the wedding, he had been surprised at how much he was bothered by the idea.

Yet he knew trying to stop her wasn’t an option … so he let her go. When Chloe confronted him, he didn’t want to acknowledge how much Lois meant to him. She always meant something to him, even back when they had been fighting all the time.

Once Lana and he decided to just be friends, it got even worse. There was hardly a moment that passed when Lois wasn’t on his mind. Clark was practically counting down the days until she returned.

Unfortunately, he didn’t predict that she would be so distant when she came back. Clark wasn’t ready to give up yet though … he knew what he wanted and for the first time in his life, he was going to go for it.

Since she was in such a good mood today, he figured that maybe he could convince her to talk about what she was obviously pretending had never happened: the dance and almost kiss at Chloe’s wedding.

Valentine’s Day was that weekend and Clark wanted nothing more than to spend it with Lois. This time, both of them would be in their right mind.

 _Don’t rush it, Clark. First you have to get her to spend five minutes with you outside of the workplace._ He hadn’t been successful thus far.

“Smallville.” Clark was brought back to reality by the sound of Lois’s voice. “You seemed like you were in a totally different world,” Lois remarked.

“Yeah, sorry … I got caught up in my thoughts,” he apologized.

“It’s fine,” she said, shrugging. “I have to get back to work anyway.”

“Wait, Lois,” he said, before she could walk back to her desk. Granted that it was just across from his but once she got focused, he may not get this chance again.

She tilted her head. “What’s up, Smallville?”

“I was wondering.” He hesitated for a few seconds. “I was wondering what you were doing this weekend.”

Confusion flickered in Lois’s eyes for a brief second before realization hit and she realized exactly what _this_ weekend was.

Her expression turned stoic. “I’ll be here, working.”

“Even on Saturday?” he questioned.

“Yes, the news stops for nothing,” Lois replied, her voice betraying nothing.

_Come on, Kent … ask her to spend some time with you. Channel some of the confidence you had when you pulled her on the dance floor at Chloe’s wedding!_

“Lois,” he tried again, “I really think we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she responded.

“I think there is,” Clark insisted, frowning.

“Well, you’re wrong,” Lois countered. “And if you’re thinking about … well, that _thing_ that happened at Chloe’s wedding … well, there definitely isn’t anything to say about it. It was a mistake … we were at a wedding, we got caught up in the moment. Nothing more, nothing less. No need to make a mountain out of a molehill. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

Not giving him a glance backwards, she returned to her desk and looked like she was focusing on her work.

Clark was left speechless. He knew he should say something but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what.

One thing was certain: he had a lot of work to do.

Though she looked like she was working, Lois’s mind was on anything but the article she was writing. Part of her felt bad for being so dismissive to Clark but it was the only thing she could do.

Last time she opened up to him, she got her heart stomped all over. Clark had come further into her life than she ever allowed any man to. Over the past few years, he had broken all her walls and during the past couple of months, she had realized that he had found a place in her heart.

Without her even knowing it, she had fallen in love with Clark Kent.

And for a brief second at Chloe’s wedding, she thought that he could love her too. But alas, Lana had showed up and that moment had been broken. That’s when Lois knew that Clark would never love her … no, as long as Lana Lang was alive, she would be the only one who ever got access to Clark’s heart.

While that hurt, she did the only thing she could think of … move on. Because Lois Lane didn’t pine and she certainly wasn’t going to be anyone’s second choice.

Clark had made it obvious that Lana was his first choice. Not only did he practically forget Lois existed at the wedding but she knew for a fact he had run back to Lana.

It had taken some convincing but she had found out from Chloe what had happened. Chloe had come to Star City to see her husband and they had spent some time together, Lois too happy to see her alive.

_“Thank you so much for watching over Jimmy while I couldn’t,” Chloe said gratefully._

_“Hey, that’s what I’m here for,” Lois said, smiling warmly. “I’m just really glad that you’re okay.”_

_Chloe pulled her into another hug, which Lois was only too happy to return. Just a month ago, she had though that her cousin may be gone for good. But she wasn’t; she was there and alive and Lois would never stop thanking her lucky stars that Chloe hadn’t been taken away from her._

_Jimmy had woken up by the time Chloe came back and the two of them had their reunion. Lois had given them their alone time but eventually, Jimmy needed his rest and he insisted that they go spend some time together._

_So that’s what they did. They went to go grab dinner in a nearby restaurant Ollie recommended. It was in his Star City home that Lois was crashing. She didn’t want to impose but Ollie had insisted, claiming that it was useless for her to waste money on a hotel._

_He was as stubborn as she was so eventually, she had to give in. While Chloe was in Star City, she too was staying there._

_“So, how’re things in Smallville?” Lois asked conversationally._

_“Everything is pretty good,” Chloe replied. Lois wanted to ask about Clark but she didn’t want to seem vulnerable. Fortunately, Chloe had mind reading powers (at least that’s what it seemed like) and realized what Lois wasn’t saying._

_“Clark is good, too,” Chloe added. She paused. “Have you spoken to him?”_

_“Not since I left,” Lois admitted. “I figured that he’d be busy … you know, finding you and … with Lana.” She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice and only hoped she succeeded._

_Chloe’s expression turned sympathetic. “Lois, I know that something happened between you guys at the wedding. I really think it’s something you should talk about when you get back.”_

_“It was no big deal,” she said, trying to play it off._

_“Lois,” Chloe tried but Lois just shook her head._

_“Look, Chlo, he made his choice,” she said softly, deciding to be honest. “At your wedding, we did dance … and we almost kissed, too. Then, you yelled Lana’s name and it was over.”_

_“Oh, God,” Chloe groaned. “I’m so sorry … I wasn’t even watching you guys … if I had seen …”_

_“No,” Lois said firmly. “It was best that we didn’t kiss … it would’ve hurt more, I think, if we had. Anyway, once he saw her, I pretty much faded into the darkness.” She sighed, “There’s a few things in life that don’t change. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Clark Kent will always love Lana Lang.”_

_“That may not be true,” Chloe protested._

_“Chloe, look me in the eyes and tell me that he didn’t go running back to Lana,” Lois challenged. Chloe remained silent, averting her eyes._

_“Chloe!” Lois said, trying not to raise her voice. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”_

_Chloe bit her bottom lip. “I’m not sure … I don’t …”_

_“Please, Chlo,” Lois said, “I need to know.”_

_“Okay,” Chloe said. “Before I left, I went to go say goodbye to Lana. And … well … I don’t know how to say this, Lois.”_

_“Just say it,” Lois told her._

_“I saw her and Clark kissing,” Chloe confessed hurriedly._

_In those few seconds, Lois’s heart shattered. But she put on a brave face._

_“Well, good for him,” Lois said, “I hope he’s happy.”_

_“You mean that, don’t you?” Chloe said, surprised._

_“I do,” Lois replied. “It hurts me, Chlo … but I am not going to force a man to love me. I knew what I was getting into … and if he’s happy, well … that’s good. He deserves it. I can’t say she deserves him, not after the way she left him, but he definitely deserves happiness.”_

_Chloe nodded, hating seeing her cousin in pain but she was proud of her. Nobody would break Lois Lane and that’s one of the many things she loved about her._

_Lois was trying her best not break down. It wasn’t what she did. She was going to move on … there was no other choice._

And she stayed true to her promise. Seeing Clark again almost broke her resolve but she forced herself to think of Lana and what Chloe said. It helped her stay strong.

Clark had his chance. He blew it. Some things just weren’t meant to be … Lois Lane and Clark Kent getting together was one of them.

Neither Lois or Clark realized that they were being watched though. From across the room, Chloe Sullivan Olsen observed two of the people who meant the most to her and her heart ached for them.

“Hey there,” an all too familiar voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She turned toward the sound, and smiled when she met the blue eyes of her husband.

“Hi yourself,” Chloe said, beaming.

“What are you doing here?” Jimmy asked, closing the distance between them. It was his first day back at the Planet. He was slightly limping but other than that, he had recovered nicely.

“Well, I came here to take my man out for lunch,” Chloe said, with a wink.

“Your man, huh?” Jimmy repeated.

“Well, you did call me your girl all those years ago,” Chloe reminded him. “I figured that means I get to call you my man.”

Jimmy chuckled. “That I am.” Chloe’s heart swelled at the sight of her husband, smiling and in one piece. After all they’ve been through, they finally had their chance at a happy ending. And damn it, they were going to have it.

“So, you seemed a bit distracted,” Jimmy pointed out.

“Yeah,” she sighed. Glancing over at Clark and Lois, her lips curved downwards. “I just … I hate to see them like this.”

Jimmy pursed his lips and nodded. “It’s tough … seeing two people so obviously meant for one another apart.”

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed.

Jimmy’s face broke into a grin. “Chloe Sullivan Olsen, are you agreeing with me that Lois and Clark are supposed to be together?”

Meeting his gaze, she laughed and nodded. “I guess I am.”

Throwing his arm around her, he smiled broadly. “Welcome to Team Clois.”

“Team Clois?” she echoed, unable to hold back a laugh.

“It’s Clark and Lois put together,” Jimmy said eagerly, “Like Brangelina.”

 _Oh, Jimmy._ Just when she thought she had her husband pegged, he did something to surprise her.

Her smile faded as she looked at Lois and Clark again.

“She’s so cold to him,” Chloe observed. “I mean … maybe if I hadn’t told her about the kiss …”

“You did the right thing,” Jimmy said, interrupting her. “It was best she knew and if CK wants her that badly, well, he’ll fight for her.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Chloe agreed doubtfully.

“Bright eyes, I think you’re spending too much time with CK,” Jimmy doubted. Looking at him, she frowned.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you seem to have picked up on his guilt complex,” Jimmy teased.

Chloe laughed, feeling better.

“Besides,” Jimmy continued, “Valentine’s Day is this weekend … it’ll be the perfect time for him to act.”

“Going to try and help him?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Yeah right,” Jimmy snorted. “We saw how well that worked _last_ time. He’s on his own.” He smiled cheekily. “Anyway, I have a beautiful wife that I would like to celebrate the day with.”

Throwing her hands around his neck, she said, “You do, do you?”

“Definitely,” Jimmy confirmed.

“I love you, Jimmy,” Chloe said happily.

“I love you too, Chloe,” Jimmy promised. “Always and forever.” Leaning up, she captured his lips with her own, not caring who saw.

She only wished that her cousin and her best friend could find this kind of happiness.

Lois lifted her head from her article just in time to see Chloe and Jimmy kiss. She smiled at the happy couple. At the same time, she wished she could find a man who worshiped her like Jimmy worshiped Chloe.

She was determined to make it in the journalism world but she couldn’t help but wonder … would she ever get her happy ending?

From across the desk, Clark observed Lois but tried to be subtle about it. He saw the longing in her eyes when she watched Chloe and Jimmy.

_Don’t worry, Lois. You’ll get your happy ending. I’ll make sure of it._

Lois was oblivious to Clark and his thoughts though. She went back to her work and in the evening, she left. Clark and she didn’t interact the rest of the day and for that, she was grateful.

Once back in her apartment, she relaxed. It had been a long, trying day and she just wanted to slip into her pajamas and gorge on junk food.

However, a knock at the door interrupted her plans. Getting up, she opened the door to find none other than Oliver Queen on the other side.

“Ollie,” she said.

“Hey, Lois,” he greeted her.

She stepped aside so he could come in. Shutting the door behind him, she said, “This is a surprise.”

“Yeah, well, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d drop by,” Oliver explained.

“Really?” Lois wasn’t very convinced.

“Do you not believe me, Lane?” Oliver asked, pretending to be offended.

“Don’t play innocent with me, Queen,” Lois retorted. “I’ve known you too long and too well.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Oliver said, laughing. “All right, I admit it … I had an ulterior motive for showing up.”

“There you go,” Lois said smugly. “So what is it?”

“I was wondering if you had any plans for Valentine’s Day,” Oliver said slowly. Her stomach tightened and a sense of dread washed over her.

“Oliver,” Lois said warily.

“Just hear me out,” Oliver told her. “I was just thinking that I don’t have any plans and if you don’t, we could spend it together.”

“Oliver, you know I only see you as a friend,” Lois said gently.

He grinned. “Yeah, I know that, Lois. Don’t worry. I realize that you prefer farmboys-turned-reporters. I’m the one who was pushing you toward him, remember?”

“Then what’s up with this?” Lois wanted to know.

“To be quite honest, I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with you than some random socialite,” Ollie told her. “As friends, of course,” he added hastily.

“The tabloids will talk,” Lois warned, “We have a history.”

“When have you cared what they say?” Ollie shot back.

Apparently he knew her just as well she knew him.

“Good point,” she conceded.

“So what do you say?” Ollie asked.

“Ollie,” she said reluctantly. What she wanted to do was go to sleep on the 13th and wake up on the 15th.

“Lois,” he said, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” If she didn’t know better, she would suspect that that was a pout on Oliver Queen’s face.

She sighed. It may not be her dream Valentine’s Day but she could do worse than enjoying an evening with Oliver.

“All right,” she agreed. “But don’t do anything too mushy.”

“Scout’s honor,” he said, raising his hand.

“Ollie, you were never a Boy Scout,” Lois teased.

“Worth a shot,” Oliver said, shrugging. They exchanged smiles.

Oliver stuck around for a little bit and then headed out, with a promise to pick her up at 6pm on Saturday.

The rest of the week went smoothly for her and other than their joint articles, she and Clark didn’t have much interaction. He didn’t try to get her to talk or anything. She didn’t know whether to feel disappointed by his uncaring attitude or relieved.

Saturday arrived and she was grateful for the weekend, even despite it being Valentine’s Day. At least she had plans. Ollie sent her a huge box of chocolates in the morning and a bouquet of roses. At least she assumed it was from him … the card hadn’t been signed but who else could it be?

Ollie called in the morning to tell her to dress formally. When she thanked him for the flowers and chocolate, he pretty much skipped over the topic, piquing her curiosity. But she didn’t get much chance to ask, as he got off the phone pretty quickly. She decided to bug him later that night. Or maybe she would leave him alone for the night … yes, she could give him a break. She would persist on the 15th.

Most of the day was spent relaxing but as it got closer to five o’clock, Lois got up and started to get ready. After she took a shower, she did her hair and makeup. Then she slipped into a long, red gown. At 5:45, she was slipping her shoes on, pleased that she was right on schedule.

Lois should’ve known by then that nothing in her life ever went as planned. Ten minutes till the hour, her phone rang.

“Lane,” she answered, figuring that Ollie must be running late. But it wasn’t Ollie.

No, it was Clark and he sounded frantic. “Lois, I need your help.”

She had never heard Clark sound so freaked out before and she was worried. “Relax, Clark,” she said, trying to stay calm. “Tell me where you are and I’m coming there.”

He gave her an address and Lois quickly grabbed her bag and keys and headed for her car. At the back of her mind, she knew she should call Ollie but right now, she was concentrating on going to save Clark.

Lois had to stop her hands from shaking as she typed the address into her GPS. As soon as it gave her a confirmation, she sped out, trying her best not to break the speed limit. She’d be no use to Clark if she was delayed by getting a ticket.

Thoughts were spinning through her mind. What if Smallville was in danger? He could be hurt and she was walking in blind. All she wanted to do when she got that call was be by his side.

When she reached her destination, or so the GPS told her, it wasn’t a moment too soon. But then she was puzzled. Clark was trapped … in a hotel? What was going on?

Walking in, she found the front desk. This was beyond weird. _Maybe Smallville is being held captive in one of the hotel rooms!_

“Ms. Lane.” The voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at the woman, confused.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“You are expected,” she said. _So Smallville’s kidnappers knew I was coming! I guess I have to negotiate with them to save his life._

Expression determined, she followed the woman, whose nametag read “Karen”. They stopped in front of a room and Karen turned back toward her.

“Go through those doors,” she instructed. “Your party is waiting for you there.”

“Thank you,” she said. _All right, Smallville, don’t worry. I’m here._

Confidently, she opened the doors and strode in. What she saw shocked her.

The room was filled with Valentine’s Day decorations and in the middle was a dinner for two. Next to it was Clark. Not only was he clearly _not_ in trouble but he was dressed up in a dark suit, topped off with a red tie.

“What’s going on?” was all that she could get out.

At least Clark had the decency to look sheepish. “Happy Valentine’s Day?” The reality of the situation hit her and she scowled.

“Smallville, are you crazy?” she demanded. “I thought you were in danger! You gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry, Lois,” he said immediately, “I just … didn’t know how to get you here.”

“So you decided to give me the scare of my life?” Lois questioned. “How _could you_?”

“Lois,” he said.

“I’ll have you know that I had plans for Valentine’s Day,” Lois informed him. “And I ran out on poor Ollie … he is probably worried sick.”

“I doubt it,” she heard Clark mutter. That’s when it hit her.

“Don’t tell me,” she said darkly.

“Lois,” Clark began.

“Ollie’s in on it, too?” she said, almost yelling now. “I can’t believe this … I _trusted_ the two of you.” She shook her head. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“You’re not,” Clark told her, taking a few steps toward her. But for every step he took, she took one back. He gave up and stood still. “Lois, Ollie was only trying to help me.”

“Did you enjoy this?” Lois said, trying to blink the tears away. “Making a fool of me?”

“Never,” he declared passionately. “Lois, you know me better than that. I would never play you. Maybe this wasn’t the best way … but I needed to see you and I got desperate.”

The pleading look on his face was melting her heart. _Damn you, Clark Kent._ She was yet to master the ability to turn down that puppy face. Once upon a time she had it, but now he affected her just like everyone else.

Besides, he was speaking the truth. Clark had hurt her but he was never malicious. That just wasn’t him.

Unsure of what she was thinking but growing confident when he saw she wasn’t leaving, Clark smiled warmly.

“Lois, just give me tonight,” he said softly. “It’s Valentine’s Day, we’re both here, dressed up, and we have this room for the evening. Just spend a few hours with me and if you hate it, well … I won’t bother you anymore.”

She didn’t miss the flash of pain in his eyes as he said the last line and it went directly to her heart. Truth be told, she didn’t want to go.

So she stayed. “All right, Smallville.” Seeing him light up, she couldn’t help but smile. “But don’t think you’re off the hook,” she warned. “I am not appreciating this little stunt.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Lois.”

“Thank you,” she said, her tone kinder. “For setting this up. Your methods to get me here could use a little work but this is all … beautiful.” She observed him. “You sent me the roses and chocolate this morning, didn’t you?”

Clark nodded shyly. “I did. Did you like them?”

“I loved them,” she admitted. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said.

From there on, they had a pleasant evening. She saw a side to Clark that she had never seen before. He really was a perfect gentleman. The dinner was wonderful and even the chocolate mousse cake that was dessert tasted like a little slice of heaven.

He disappeared shortly while they were having dessert and was quite secretive when he returned.

After they finished, he stood up.

“Lois,” he said slowly, “May I have this dance?”

“Smallville, there’s no mus-”

She was cut off with the sounds of Whitesnake filling the room.

“What were you saying?” Clark said teasingly.

“This was why you disappeared,” Lois surmised and Clark nodded.

“So what do you say?” he asked. “After all, we never did finish our last one.”

Taking his hand, she smiled. “All right, let’s see what you can do.”

She was taken aback when he pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the music.

“I can’t tell you how many times I thought of you while you were gone,” Clark murmured and her heart skipped a beat.

“Is that so?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Yeah,” Clark said. “It was like you were in my thoughts all the time. I missed you, Lois.”

“It’s about time you realized you can’t live without me, Smallville,” Lois said lightly.

“I really can’t.” His voice was deeper than usual and it was sending shivers down her spine. “Lois, I’m so sorry I hurt you at the wedding. I screwed up big time.”

“Clark,” she said. She wasn’t sure she wanted to ruin what was turning out to be a perfect evening by talking about this.

“No, Lois,” Clark said stubbornly. “I know I hurt you … and I’m really sorry. You don’t know how much I’ve regretted it.” He swallowed hard. “I want you to know that Lana and I are over.”

She didn’t say anything; she couldn’t say anything. For one of the few times in her life, Lois was speechless.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Clark continued, worrying at her silence. “That it’s just temporary … but it’s not. I chose to end it, Lois. The spark’s gone … I’m over her. All I could think about when she was there was that I missed her as a friend but nothing more. When she was in my arms, I kept drifting back to you … to how much better you felt, how you just _fit_ me. Because you do, you know that? You complete me.”

And she believed him. She couldn’t explain why but she just felt it in her heart that he was speaking the truth. Only he could do this … mend weeks of heartbreak with just a few passionate words. Lois wasn’t fully healed but she knew she could get there.

First she had to stop denying her heart.

“Lois?” he said anxiously.

She didn’t speak; instead, she just leaned up and captured his lips. This time, there was no hesitation, no Lana Lang to tear them apart. He immediately responded, moving his hands from her waist to rest at the small of her back.

The kiss was everything she imagined it to be and more. Only a need for air caused her to pull away.

Clark was grinning, love and adoration written all over his expression.

“I think this could work out,” she said finally.

“Me, too,” Clark agreed.

She rested her head against his chest, as they resumed dancing.

“You know,” she said suddenly, “I hope Ollie is all right … I would feel bad if he got stuck with some dumb socialite.”

Clark snickered. “I don’t think Dinah would appreciate you referring to her that way.”

“Dinah?” she repeated. “As in _Lance_?”

“Yup,” Clark said, “Ollie finally realized that, much like me, the woman he wanted most was also the one he fought with all the time. He was just a bit quicker about it than I was.”

“Well, he is older,” Lois said, giggling. _Ollie and Dinah. Huh._ She hadn’t been fond of the brunette before but if she made Ollie happy, that was all that mattered.

“He did have to find a woman to compare to you,” Clark said, with a grin. “That alone is difficult.”

“I’m not perfect,” Lois said.

“Never said you were,” Clark replied. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Instead of replying, she just sank back into his embrace. Clark held her close, and they just enjoyed the music and each other.

There was nowhere else she would rather be.

Maybe she’d get her happy ending after all. 


End file.
